This grant application requests support for a meeting, PXE International Biennial Research Symposium. The conference is part of a series of biennial research meetings on pseudoxanthoma elasticum (PXE), a metabolic condition for which there is no effective treatment or cure. These meetings are sponsored by PXE International, a not-for-profit organization advocating on behalf of patients with PXE and their families. The overall goal of this symposium is to provide an international forum for the cadre of premiere scientists working in fields relating to the pathomechanisms and organ involvement in PXE. The organizing committee has developed a program, with the specific aims to foster a greater understanding of the clinical problems of PXE; present and discuss advances in cutting edge scientific research on PXE; promote collaboration between basic scientists and clinicians; and provide opportunities for students, post-doctoral fellows and young investigators in the field with interest in pathogenesis and treatment of metabolic diseases. The thematic sessions focus on (1) review the basic science advances in genetics, genomics and diagnostics; (2) animal models; (3) Clinical Phenotypes and Phenotype/Genotype Correlations of Ectopic Mineralization Disorders; (4) Outcome Measures for Clinical Trials; and (5) potential therapeutics. The audience is expected to consist of ~100 participants, including a significant number of young and new investigators in the field ? students, fellows, and junior faculty. The organizers will also reach out to communities of under-represented minorities with invitations and incentives to participate in this meeting, towards building a pipeline of future minority researchers in cutaneous biology and particularly PXE. We believe that the planned meeting is extremely timely, and it is expected to prove its usefulness in bringing interdisciplinary approaches for the research themes for the future with focus on developing molecular approaches for treatment for PXE and related conditions.